This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is being done to determine if raloxifene is effective in reducing the incidence of breast cancer in women who are at increased risk for developing breast cancer and if so, how it compares with tamoxifen in reducing the incidence of breast cancer.